falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 6
War News Invasion of Geelakkar Island! The Falleen-led invasion of Geelakkar Island is a huge setback for the Red Federation's dream of maintaining military dominance in Southern Nilira Sea. Many have already predicted that the Democratic People's Republic of Geelakkar Island soon will surrender unconditionally to the Alliance as the country is now largely surrounded by allied forces. The Alliance's naval base in Geelakkar Island has been waiting for this invasion of the communist Geelakkar Island for a very long time. Many consider a final victory over the Democratic People's Republic of Geelakkar Island in a few weeks. Admiral Krayevsky Dmitrievich (Verzarent), Head of the Allied Command Operations, said to the press that he was very happy for the allied invasion, and that this would be the first step towards final victory. Most of the Red Federation's naval forces have been moved back to the waters near FUC - although RF submarines still fight a final battle against the Allies. OFADM: Operation Lance Status Report 30/09/578AER Free United Cities The Government of the Free United Cities has surrendered to the Red Federation. The new president, Saahir el-Saad, has been executed after the last FUC fortress was taken by the Red Federation. Shortly after the news of the government's fall and large parts of the military command - much of the remaining forces surrendered to the invading army. However, many FUC units chose to fight to the very last man - which many also ended up doing. However, large sections of FUC's armed forces have been captured and a full occupation of Free United Cities is expected to be completed very soon. Very few politicians, officials and military leaders managed to flee from FUC to mostly Hastiga, while many others have gone underground and begun a small resistance movement. However, many have already been executed by the Army of the Red Federation. And a communist military regime is about to be created by the Red Federation and leading communists in FUC. The occupation of the FUC has meant that South Hastiga is now in direct danger of air attacks and a possible invasion. OFADM: Operational Results and New Directives 01/10/578AER Kaarnor The Kaarnorian Military helped by more and more Falleen Forces from Haals as well as Verzarian Special Forces have again and again managed to stop or at least slow down the Red Federation's invasion of South Kaarnor. Thanks to the Kaarnorian Military's knowledge of the dense rainforest - the Allies have managed to counter many of the enemy's attacks - but not without major losses. Also civilian. Despite a heroic and strong defense of South Kaarnor, the Red Federation has managed to break the front in some places and push towards the strategically important city of Chaoo Hiuo. Jaharnum The Trade Confederation Jaharnum's capital, Panice, was yesterday declared conquered by the Islamic League, strongly assisted by the Red Federation. Before the loss of the capital, Chancellor Renzo Zangrilli and other important officials and military leaders tried to flee from the city by water. But the ship was attacked by a Bolnomian submarine - and all aboard died. Thus, the Jaharian government-in-exile in Ouruland has already been significantly weakened - and most of Jaharnum is now under the occupation by troops from the Islamic League. The Republic of Shiha will suffer the same fate if not the Shihian Military and the few Falleen Forces manage to hold the large front. Cantonos A proletarian rebellion has arisen in the United Kingdom of Cantonos - such is the message from the east. Much suggests that a strong communist revolution has launched their coup thanks to the support of the Red Federation and a low moral among the Cantonosian soldiers. Many soldiers have rebelled and turned their weapons against the loyalists. This revolution is also believed to be spreading to Ouruland, Kilbum and Crotanos! Malruricaian Confederation Arum and Verzarent, with support from Entloland and Kalmontum, have launched several successful military operations against the Faraalian and Jeetian Fleets. This has meant that Arum and Verzarent possess a strong military dominance in the waters around the Malruricaian Confederation as well as close to Faraal and Jeet. Which, among other things, has meant that Arumian and the Verzarian Air Force have been able to bombard - especially the northern Faraalian coastal towns. Among other things, Faraal's weapons industry. The biggest defeat so far, however, is that the Malruricaian Confederation is divided into a deep civil war - both internally in the various member states, but also across borders. This or these major and minor conflicts are played out between communists and right-wing nationalists - and not least the different governments. Category:Historical Battles